


Awkward Questions

by EddyWrites



Category: Absolutely Fabulous
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddyWrites/pseuds/EddyWrites
Summary: Patsy arrives at Edina‘s, only to be questioned by her mother about why she never married. Can she find a way out of answering her, or will the truth come out?
Relationships: Edina Monsoon/Patsy Stone
Kudos: 4





	Awkward Questions

Patsy was not expecting to be met at the door by Eddy's mother. For some reason the woman had always made her uncomfortable. She’d always been kind to her, sure, but something about her still bothered Patsy. "Patsy, dear, how nice to see you. I’m sure Edwina will be here in a minute." Patsy gave a curt nod and hoped the woman would leave her there to wait. She didn’t move. "Can I ask why a woman like you never married," she went on. "You always were a pretty girl."

"I, um, it," Patsy fumbled around for the words, hoping for anything to get her out of this conversation. "Eddy! Eds where are you," Patsy called, hoping Eddy would hear her and come running.

"Answer me," Eddy's mother demanded in her soft yet assertive way, and Patsy feared that she actually would have to give her an answer. She never could get a lie past her either. Patsy swallowed hard when she saw that no one was coming to her rescue. "I, uh, I’ve always waited, you know," Patsy began, hoping something so vague would be enough to get the old woman off her case. Patsy's eyes darted around. What was taking Eddy so long?

"Waited for what, dear?" Patsy glanced back at Eddy’s mom, but couldn’t hold eye contact.

"Eddy," she confessed. "I’ve always waited for Eddy."

"Oh," Edina's mother exclaimed. "How silly of me, of course, I should have known. I suspected you’d always been a little more than a friend to my daughter. It’s a shame she’s always picked the wrong men. I know you would have been good to her."

"Course, Mrs. M. Always."

"You know, she’s single now. You haven’t completely missed your chance," she hinted. Then finally, finally, Eddy appeared. Her mother gave Patsy a secret wink of encouragement and wandered off.

"What was my mother about then? You don’t usually talk," Eddy said, curious.

"It was nothing, Eds," Patsy replied, trying to brush off the subject and forget about it. She was used to that. She’d done it most of her life. She could keep it up for the rest of it as far as she was concerned. Even after all this time she was still scared of losing Eddy. Patsy tried to rush the two of them out the door so as to distract Eddy and be able to let this whole thing drop. Unfortunately, it wasn’t all that simple. Eddy had forgotten something, like always, and her mother wandered back in.

"Did you tell her," she asked.

"No," Patsy replied simply.

"Edwina, dear," the old woman called and Patsy could feel the anxiety creep through her veins. Eddy came back and looked her mother over, wondering just what trouble she was up to now. "Edwina, Patsy would like to tell you something," she informed.

"Mrs. M," Patsy started to complain, but she wasn’t going to allow it. She stopped Patsy's protest with just one look. Patsy looked away from the old woman and over to Eddy and then back. "I can’t."

"Edwina, this woman loves you. She may not be able to tell you herself, but I know it. You better give her a chance. She's better than Justin, than Marshall, than all of the other men you’ve dated combined. She’s good for you."

Eddy stood there in silence. Her eyes flicked back and forth from her mother to Patsy. "Is this true, sweetie," Eddy asked.

"You know it is, Eds. I’ve always loved you."


End file.
